1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-way loudspeaker systems, and more particularly, to waveguides used in multi-way systems.
2. Related Art
Loudspeaker systems typically include multiple speakers sized to process various ranges of the audio frequency band. For example, the high-frequency range (generally 2 kHz-20 kHz) is typically produced by tweeters. The midrange (generally 200 Hz-5 kHz) is typically produced by midrange drivers. Low-frequency ranges (generally 20 Hz-200 Hz) are typically produced by direct-radiating woofers. Loudspeaker systems are also being used in applications that call for smaller and smaller sizes. For example, it is typically preferred that wall-mounted and ceiling mounted loudspeaker systems be as small as possible.
The use of multiple speakers dedicated to different frequency ranges makes reducing the size of loudspeaker packages difficult. In addition, many loudspeaker systems include waveguides to direct sound in a desired, predetermined way. For example, a ceiling mounted loudspeaker system may include a tweeter waveguide that may distribute sound in a widely dispersed pattern, or focus the sound in a smaller area.
Multiple speakers also require crossover networks that may be complex, expensive and mounted on electronic circuit boards that may also take up substantial amount of space. There exists a need for improved loudspeaker systems that efficiently make use of limited space without sacrificing performance. There also exists a need for loudspeaker systems designed to reduce the complexity of crossover networks therefore saving cost.